


Of Lateness and Prettiness

by bwiyomi



Series: You're Pretty [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fairyhao, he is a fairy, mentions of jun, pray4me pls bc minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwiyomi/pseuds/bwiyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu Minghao was late, late, late to a very important date and by "date", he meant school. Well, it couldn't be that bad if he got to sit next to you, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lateness and Prettiness

Minghao ran down the hall. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway as he wasted nearly half of his energy to getting to class.

_Aish, I hate this!!! Wait... Why am I running? I'm already late._

He slowed his pace to a hurried walk.

Curses rang out continuously in his head directing them to Junhui for not waking him up like he was used to doing. His greasy friend would rip the covers from his body and yell out "wake up, Sleeping Xu-ty!!" but Minghao instead had woken up to the peaceful sound of silence and the occasional chirping of birds. Realizing immediately what was wrong, he checked his phone initially for the time but found half-assed apology texts from said boy.

_'sorry ming but I forgot to tell you that this really cute chick asked me to walk her to school~ don't wake up late !!'_

He made a mental note to confront him later with a kick to the face.

His destination neared him and with one, two, three long strides of his legs, he arrived. Bursting into his zoology class, he handed his annoyed teacher his office note with a sheepish smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Xu", she chilled, tapping her foot irritatingly. "I almost failed you for missing a very important lab. Partners were already made. You're lucky _____ is still available"

He was about to thank her but a familiar name caught him off guard. 

______?

He scanned the room until his breath got caught at the back of his throat when he set his doe eyes upon your figure. 

Suddenly, he did not regret coming late to class because there were you in all of your glory. 

You sat near the window just as the sunlight poured in, making you have an angelic glow as you scribbled away on the given pre-lab assignment. Your face was scrunched in concentration and it made his heart squeeze at your cute expression. Your legs were delicately crossed underneath the table, enhancing your posture to perfect elegance.

______.

_Pretty._

"Well, as long as you don't experiment on your partner, you'll get a decent grade, Mr. Xu"

He looked at his teacher with a pink blush dusting his cheeks lovely. Did he really say that out loud? The glare he received from her answered his question.

"Please take your seat"

Gladly.

He hurried to his seat and slid onto the stool next to you. 

"Hi", he whispered timidly. God, why was he so nervous? It was as if butterflies were eating his stomach alive.

You glanced next to him. You blinked adorably at him, perhaps a bit confused, before a sweet smile curved your lips upward and suddenly, he forgot how to breathe.

"Hi", you greeted back. "Ms. Lee was about to throw a fit, you know? She did warn us yesterday how important this lab was"

He chuckled. "I'm here right now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. Good job... Minghao"

Oh my.

The way his name slid out from your lips had caused his face to burn hotly. It was just a name but it was _his_ name. You had said it so carefully as if it were a love confession, a hesitantly-told intimate secret. Were you aware of how low your voice dipped when you had said it? Did you know what you did to him when you did that?

_Say it again. Say it again. Say it again._

"I finished the pre-lab worksheet if you want to look at it later because we really go to get going on this frog dissection"

He stared at you.

"Minghao?"

Ah, that tone of your voice. It was slightly higher than before but it had the same effect. 

He bit his lip and shyly nodded.

He put on the latex gloves already on the table. His fingers grabbed hold of the scalpel and hovered it over the rather large frog pinned to the dissection tray. He couldn't help but think of Jun.

"Where do I start cutting?"

"Horizontal from — actually, here", you started to explain but cut yourself off.

You placed your glove-covered hands over his own to guide the sharp blade but Minghao was long gone as soon he felt your touch. If only the latex material wasn't there to seperate your skin from his so he could properly feel how soft and smooth your palms were, how fragile you held his fingers...

He took a peek at you. A soft rosy blush adorned your cheeks but you had your eyes fixated on the procedure. He couldn't help but smirk at your lightly flustered expression.

"You're pretty", he blurted out.

You froze. Your eyes widened when looking into his equally enlarging eyes. By this point, your mouth was agape and your cheeks were enflamed.

"I-I mean you're pretty good at this!! Haha, yeah, no wonder you get good grades on the labs. I'm glad I have such a pretty partner — er, pretty smart partner"

Both of you stared at each other in silence with your hands still on his.

"Ah..." he darted his gaze away from yours. "I messed up"

You then broke out in nervous giggles.

"You really are cute, Minghao. I kind of want to pinch your cheeks but let's finish this first, yeah?"

He ducked his head and quickly gripped the scalpel again with newfound determination.

"So what's next?"


End file.
